whack_yourfandomcom-20200214-history
Whack The Thief
'''Whack The Thief '''is a game in the "Whack Your" series and the second one by Box10. In this game, you play as the same kid from Don't Whack Your Teacher, this time killing a thief that sneaks into your house. There are 13 unique ways to kill the thief (3 of the ways are exclusive to Box10). Kills # Flashlight - The kid karate kicks the thief and proceeds to beat him with his own flashlight. # Toolbox - The kid opens up a toolbox and then tries to throw a wrench at the thief, and the wrench misses the thief, and then the kid throws a screwdriver at the thief, and then throws another screwdriver at the other knee, and then another at the thief's head. This kill is a reference to Ace Ventura, with the screwdrivers in the knees being a reference to a scene in ''When Nature Calls ''where Ace Ventura gets spears in his knees. # Bag - The kid grabs a giant bag by the fireplace and tells the thief that there's something he can steal in the bag, but then a snake grabs the thief and stuffs him in the bag, while the kid beats the bag up, eventually killing the thief. # Wine Bottle - The kid grabs a wine bottle from a shelf and stabs the thief with it in the eyes and the neck. # Drawer - The kid opens a drawer and the thief finds money in the drawer, and the kid uses a plastic bag to strangle the thief # Oil - The kid grabs a can of oil and a lighter and sets many body parts of the thief on fire, those being the private parts, his butt, his hat (the hat on fire being a reference to Home Alone), and also his back, which the thief then runs outside because of, and then gets ran over by a bus. # Racquet - The kid grabs a racquet from a chair and breaks it in half, and stabs the thief in the heart with the bottom half of the racquet, and then the kid stabs the thief in the back. # Fish Tank Castle - The kid goes to his fish tank and grabs the castle from inside of it, which reveals a secret vault. The thief then attempts to do it, but the kid throws a plugged-in hair dryer into the water, electrocuting the thief. # Door - The kid pretends to surrender to the thief and leaves through the door. The thief then swears that he will get the kid, but then he turns around, walks, and gets run over by a car. # Dumbbell - The kid rages and grabs the thief, biting of his ear, and then grabs the dumbbell and crushes the thief with it. # Golf Club (Box10 Exclusive) - The kid hits the thief in the groin with a golf club, causing the thief to spit out a golf ball, to which the kid puts on top of the thief's head so he can beat the thief's head with the golf club. # Sword Decoration (Box10 Exclusive) - The kid dropkicks the thief towards the fireplace decoration with the swords and the elk skull, the swords decapitate the thief, and the elk skull falls onto the thief's stump, replacing his head. # Secret Gun (Box10 Exclusive) - The kid pulls a book out of a bookshelf, which reveals a rifle behind the books, the thief cowers in fear as he sees this, and tries to run away. The kid misses the thief twice, and as the thief is about to run away, the kid shoots the thief in the back, killing him. Trivia * Like Don't Whack Your Teacher and Whack Your Boss with Superpowers, this one has Scott Joplin's ''The Entertainer ''playing constantly in the background. Category:Games Category:Games by Box10